


Balance Beams

by BeachBlanketBingo



Series: Odds & Ends [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Geoff owns a Gym, He's a skater punk, I actually love this au, Jeremy teaches classes to adorable children, M/M, Multi, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, and would like to write more, athletic au!, everyone has a talent, free runner!gavin, gymnast!jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachBlanketBingo/pseuds/BeachBlanketBingo
Summary: Gavin goes to the gym and catches Jeremy teaching. (Not nearly as suggestive as you may think it could be.)





	Balance Beams

**Author's Note:**

> This story just kind of stops because I was writing at work and just lost steam. But I have an entire AU based on this idea. Everyone goes to Geoff and Jack's Gym. They all have really awesome talents.

Pulling his headphones out of his ears, Gavin pushed the door to the gym open and breathed out a sigh as he was hit in the face with the cool blast of air that the building provided. He’d already gone on his run this morning, but came to the gym to work on his upper body and limbering up. He had an excursion planned for a week or so from now and needed to make sure that he was ready.  
He called out a hello to Geoff as he walked by the reception desk, the man responding with a lazy wave, face buried in his newest book and mostly uncaring about the world around him. Turning a corner around the wall that blocked off the reception area from the machines he caught sight of Jeremy in the back near the gymnastic equipment. Gavin smiled, watching at Jeremy followed behind a small girl who was walking across the lower of the two balance beams, arms out. 

Tucking his phone and earbuds in his pocket, Gavin gave one last cursory glance around the building to see that no one else was out on the main floor, that didn’t mean much though, there were a lot of rooms off of the main room that held more specialized equipment for others that came here. Continuing to make his way to the back towards Gavin made his presence known so that he wouldn’t scare either of them and cause the small girl to fall. Jeremy turned, a large smile growing on his face as he caught sight of Gavin, who came to a stop next to them both. 

“Mr. Gavin!” the small girl shouted as she turned to look at him as well, “Mr. Gavin I want to show you what I learned today!” She moved to tug on Jeremy’s sleeve, “Can you help me?” She asked. 

“I would love to see what you learned, Lexi.” Gavin stated. He loved coming in when one of the others was teaching a class, but he had to admit Lexi was his favorite. She wanted to much to be like Gavin when she was older or so she said. She would watch all his youtube videos and practice his stunts, though she was smart enough to know that she wasn’t old enough to do a lot of them. Which is half of the reason her mother let her come here for classes. Gavin didn’t do them, not enough time or patience honestly, to do them regularly, but Jeremy offered to teach her and took her once a week for classes while the girl’s mother did yoga next door at Lindsay’s studio. Gavin especially loved coming when Jeremy had a class though, the man was always so happy and bright and it did funny things to Gavin’s insides that he wasn’t sure he was ready to admit out loud to anyone just yet. 

“Mr. Gavin, look!” The girl laughed, bringing Gavin’s attention back to the pair. Jeremy was now standing in the middle of the two balance beams, Gavin assumed to make sure he could catch Lexi if something went wrong, while the young girl was still standing on the shorter one. She had turned to face the taller beam and adopted a look of pure concentration. Gavin’s grin grew as a wave of pride washed over him. When Lexi first started coming here she was quiet and would barely talk but, now she was outgoing and enjoyed doing just about everything she could get her hands into. He was honestly overjoyed at the way she’s grown.  
Another moment passed before the girl decided she could do it and she jumped. Springing up she managed to make the distance and the height to land on the higher beam. Waving her arms out and trying to balance herself, Jeremy’s hands up immediately just in case, she managed to catch her footing stayed on the beam, her arms flying in the air. She shouted happily and turned jumping at Jeremy who caught her easily. He was laughing loudly as well and Gavin quickly began to clap. 

“That was top, Lexi!” He said happily, holding his hand out for a high five receiving one almost immediately in return, “You’re getting really good!” 

“Lexi!” A voice called out, breaking off the rest of their conversation. All three of them turned to see the girls mom walking in the door.

“Mom!!” Lexi dropped out of Jeremy’s arms and ran over to her mom. The woman waved and thanked Jeremy double checking that their appointment was for the same time next week and they were gone. 

“She is a fireball.” Jeremy stated, once the door closed behind them. Gavin laughed and nodded.

“Absolutely mental.” He agreed, turning to face Jeremy again. He tried hard to ignore how good the man looked in his workout clothes, not wanting to space out again in one of their conversations. 

“You’re here early. You usually don’t come until later.” 

“I knew Lexi was going to be here,” Gavin shrugged, “It’s always good to see her.” Jeremy’s beaming smile in response caused Gavin to flush slightly. Gavin may know that while Jeremy doesn’t really want a kid of his own he adores children and well, Gavin may try to work this knowledge in his favor whenever he can.


End file.
